Cecelia's Story
by Hikari
Summary: well..... it isnt really romance but it'll get there.... and it is **digimon season 02**!! r/r please!!


Chapter 1…

Cecelia's First Day

The sun was shining in a young girls room…her name was Cecelia Ishida…

"Rise and shine! Can't miss the first day of school, now can we?" her 14 year old cousin, Matt Ishida said, pulling up the blinds and practically blinding her.

"Ahh!! Not the light!" Cecelia almost yelled as she hid under the covers from the natural source of light. And yet to her surprise, Matt pulled the covers off her telling her to get in the shower.

"Since when did Uncle hire him to be my 'mother figure'?" she grumbled as she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on.

"I heard that!!" Matt said as he made her bed. (Narrator- he is kinda like a mother figure!!!)

~*About umm… 20 minutes later*~

"Wow…pancakes, waffles and bacon…but I am sorry, I only have a glass of juice for my breakfast," Cecelia said, getting a glass and pouring juice in it.

"That makes more for me and Gabumon!" He said, then covered his mouth in a hurry.

"What did you say?" She asked, staring at him oddly.

"I said umm…more food for me, myself and I!" he replied.

"Umm…ok…I could have sworn you said something like Gabumon…"

"Oh! Look at the time! Get your stuff ready! Dad told me to get you to school early so you can get a locker and all that other junk!" Matt said, shoving a pancake in his mouth.

"Fine!!" she said, sighing enthusiastically while getting her backpack.

~*On the way to school*~

"You don't have to hold my hand…I am 13…Yamato!" She said, snatching her hand back.

"Well under the circumstances, dad told me to get you to school ON TIME…well actually a little earlier…Cecelia!!" He shot back.

"Don't call me that! I told you to call me Cece! C-e-c-e!!" She said, walking ahead, fixing her long brown hair into a ponytail.

"Cecelia! I mean…Cece get back here!" He said, running up to her, stopping her.

"Fine…mother!" she shot back.

"I am NOT mother! If you want mother call back home. Remember to call Collect too!" Matt said back, sort of chuckling. Soon they were walking by a bunch of phones where a group of kids were.

"Hey, Daisuke!!!" Matt yelled so he could get the boy's attention. 

"Yo, matt! Who is that?" He said, admiring the brunette beside Matt.

"Oh, that is my cousin, Cece," Matt replied doing a little 'ta-da' pose towards her.

"It wouldn't be much of a problem to get her to school with you, wouldn't it? 'Cause I am going to be late for my math class if I don't hurry. So pleeeeeeeaase???" Matt begged.

"Sure thing, dude! She'll get to school fine!" Daisuke replied, motioning for the rest of the group to come over. 

"This is Cece Ishida, Matt's cousin, and *he* wants *us* to take her to school!!" He said to the guys that were crowding around her.

"No, you really don't have to to that, I am thirteen years old! I DON'T need to have someone hold my hand!!" She said, as she stepped back, "Lets just get to school, and get back. I have to email some people and call some people back home." 

"But, but, but…" the boys said, feeling as if they were rejected, "Where's home anyways?" one of them asked as they started walking towards the middle school.

"America, Hawaii to be exact. And don't make any jokes, I have heard them all already." She replied, walking over to Daisuke.

Soon they went to the school and Cecelia found out her classes…

"Ugh… I can't believe I got stuck with Mr. Fujiama for English!" Cece said, slamming her locker door shut.

"You have him for english too?? Are you in period 3??" A love-struck boy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said sarcastically, then walked off to Daisuke, who was going to help her with the pre-algebra homework while Matt worked on his home economics cooking stuff.

"I am *not* going to like this school year…" Cecelia said as she walked and looked at her math book simultaneously.

"It'll be fun. Don't worry about it." Daisuke replied, closing her book, and staring at her.

"Um…lets go and work on the math, Daisuke," Cecelia replied, looking the other way and spotting Matt's house.

~*^While working on the homework…^*~

"Look at the time! I gotta go! My sister is going to freak if I get home late!" Daisuke said, pushing all of his papers into his backpack and heading towards the door, but he paused.

"Can I walk to school with you tomorrow?" Daisuke asked, almost out the door.

"Anytime! Meet me outside at 8:00 am tomorrow!" Cecelia replied, smiling.

She shut the door and cleaned up her math stuff.

"Cece has a date! Cece has a date!" Matt chimed to some music that was going on in the kitchen.

"Shut up matt!!" she said as she shoved matt out of the way so she could get to her room.

**aww… daisuke is soo cuute! Too bad I wont be here next year…** Cece said as she put a tank top and shorts on and went to bed and dreamed sweet dreams about the new love of her life…

~a/n--- did you like it?? Should I continue on with part 2???? Email me at [kari_salamon@yahoo.com][1] and tell me!!~

   [1]: mailto:kari_salamon@yahoo.com



End file.
